


Sometimes the Tabloids Get Stuff Right

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Allison, Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Actors, Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles is in line to check out at the grocery store when he sees a magazine cover that has his face on it. That's not the weird part though, the weird part is they got part of the cover story right.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Prompt: "According to US Weekly we're married"

Stiles knew that the baseball hat and sunglasses combo wouldn’t stop people from recognizing him, he knew that even with his between projects beard he was recognizable, but he really needed eggs, milk, and cheese so here he was in the express checkout of a Publix in Atlanta. 

He looked to his right at the checkout, out of habit he scanned the covers of the tabloids. He laughed at the smiling picture of the Hale siblings with the caption ‘Family Feud?”, the Hale’s weren’t feuding, they were closer than ever.

His eyes went wide when he saw the cover of US Weekly, There was a picture of his own face, not unusual, no the unusual part was that Allison Argent was next to him in the picture and they were holding hands. The big headline on the cover was ‘Secret Wedding in Italy’.

As much as he wanted to buy it he the magazine he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. It would be kind of awful if someone spotted him buying that magazine while he was in Atlanta, a city that he had no real reason to be in.

When he slid into his rental car he pulled his phone out and called his number one speed dial, “According to US Weekly we’re married.”

“Hello to you to,” Allison said, her voice deadpan, but Stiles knew that she was smiling. 

“We got married in a secret wedding in Italy,” Stiles said as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward the apartment that Allison lived in while she filmed her TV show. He lived there too when he was between projects and she was filming, but that had been on the down low, maybe now it wouldn't have to be. 

“They never get the details right do they,” Allison mused, “Did you get the wine?”

“Shit no I forgot it,” Stiles said, “Want me to go back?”

“No we have beer still,” Allison said, he could hear her open the fridge, “I was thinking we could order Chinese and celebrate our secret wedding.”

“I’ll be home soon,” Stiles said, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Allison said before she hung up. 

A few minutes later Stiles kicked the apartment door open with his bags in one hand, “Honey I’m home.”

“Secret wedding in Italy,” Allison said with a laugh, leaning in to kiss Stiles, “The wedding was in Northern California and it was three years ago.”

“They were bound to catch up eventually,” Stiles said, “At least now we can stop hiding.”

“But that’s half the fun,” Allison said, “Now that people know I’m so much less attracted to you, we might need to get divorced.” 

“I’ll call the lawyer,” Stiles said, kissing Allison’s neck and jaw, “I want half of everything, even the clothes off your back.”

“You can have all the clothes off my back if you order dinner,” she said, running her hands down Stiles’ back and fishing his phone out of his back pocket, “Here, order dinner and I’ll go change into something a little more fitting for our secret honeymoon.”

Stiles slapped her ass as she walked away, enjoying the view. He called their usual Chinese place and then made his way to the bedroom where Allison was wearing the same lingerie she had worn on their honeymoon three years before. They had thirty minutes before the food would get there, they had time to get started. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
